Harumi(Realm Trilogy)
Harumi is the daughter of an two unknown parents and the adopted daughter of Felot and Maywell Wart. She is Kai's wife and queen of the Realm of Faith. She is Caleb's adopted sister and an expecting mother. History: Pre Realm Trilogy: Harumi's parents were killed by The Great Devourer, she was adopted by the Royal Family and grew up alongside Caleb Wart. She founded the Sons of Garmadon and was responsible for the deaths of her adopted parents and the return of Garmadon. She would later 'die' during the fight for control over The Colossus. She would be found and healed by The Forbidden One who gained her allegiance. She would become known as The Dark Assassin. Dawn of the Fire Warriors: Harumi was summoned by The Forbidden One to discuss the failure to find The Forbidden Armour. She would later fight against Jay and Nya outside one of her masters many outposts before fighting Kai inside the very same outpost where her identity was revealed. She would escape, but not before showing her love for Kai. She would later be questioned on her love for Kai by her master before engaging Kai once more at The Corridor of Elements where she, Skylor and Kai were trapped with the cavern system below. They would encounter The Serpentine Outcasts where she and Kai were taken to The Elder. She would learn about Kai's origin as a Fire Warrior and her role as one of the two to defeat The Forbidden One. She would later join in fighting against the Demon Army, learning it was a distraction was witness as The Forbidden One obtained The Forbidden Armour. She would later journey with Kai, Nya and Jay to the Realm of Faith where she met Kai's family. She was present when Commander Parnath killed Zuko and Melina and comforted Kai over their deaths. She would later journey back to Ninjago with Kai, Nya, Jay and Suki to defeat Korloroth. She was would marry Kai shortly afterwards and become queen of the Fire Warriors. The Abyssal Darkness: Harumi was mentioned to be ruling over the Realm of Faith with Kai. She later met with Kai in the records hall where she agreed to watch over the Realm while he went to Ninjago. It was revealed that they are having a child. She would be referred to when Suki mentioned that Kai had a choice in who he could marry. She would later be present at the coronation of Caleb alongside Kai and a few royal guards. Relationships: Kai: Harumi has always had a crush on Kai. She was disappointed to learn that he was with Skylor. She showed Kai how she felt after she had bested him. When they were stranded underground with Skylor, Harumi would tend to his wounds and later sided with him over Korloroth. The two would find their feelings for each other after the death of Zuko and Melina. She was married to him following the death of Korloroth. They revealed to be having a child in The Abyssal Darkness. Lloyd: Lloyd was her tool to which she could resurrect Garmadon. They are now brother and sister after she was adopted by Garmadon. Category:Dawn of the Fire Warriors Characters Category:Dawn of the Fire Warriors Category:Dawn of the Fire Warriors Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Character Variations Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Galvatreams Villains Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Villains Category:Sons of Garmadon Members Category:Female Category:Realm Trilogy